On Silent Wings
by Knight of Wings
Summary: Eleven years have passed since the death of Sumeragi and the kidnapping of Gareth and Eleanor. Hoshido is safe behind its barrier from Nohrian attacks, but no defense is perfect. On silent wings a creature lurks in the shadows observing the Hoshidan court. How fares the land of the Dawn Dragon these past eleven years? Is the nation strong? Sidestory to Ivory Towers and Dark Courts


**Welcome loyal readers to the celebratory bonus chapter. In light of breaking the 10,000 views barrier, I have decided to write a chapter that will give us a glimpse as to what's going on across the gorge. After over a year of writing and over 163,000 words, I am surprised that no one has questioned what is happening over in Hoshido.**

 **For those who have not read my ongoing story** _ **Of Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **, this short story takes place in the same setting. I encourage you to read that story for a full understanding of what is happening, though it is not needed to enjoy this piece. For clarification, there are two 'avatars' Gareth, a green haired male who has earned the epithet of the Lightning Drake, and Eleanor an master sorceress who created the Faceless. Well with that out of the way, I invite you into this early glimpse of what is happening inside the Dawn Dragon's lands.**

-1583 A.G Hoshido's Capital Akashida-

The capital city of Akashida was bustling with people. Men, women, and children, dressed in strange clothes of bright colors wandered the streets. Laughter was common where the children ran and played, their bodies strong and healthy as they darted through the streets chasing their friends in some game. The adults in the street were more reserved, though not by much as they were wont to laugh and smile, and in several cases argue quite loudly as they dealt with the local shopkeepers.

Above all the noise, the shouts, and the delicious smells wafting from countless storefronts flew a bird. It had been gifted the form of an owl by its creator, though the form was all that was normal, for the bird was not made of flesh and blood, but rather magic. The bird's body, blood, and even feathers were wrought of magic water given a physical and sentient form. Of all his brethren given the monumental task of gathering intelligence on the enemy nation, he was given the great honor of spying on the royal court itself. It had taken months of searching but he had finally found it. There, at the eastern edge of the city lay Castle Shirasagi, home of Hoshido's royal family.

It was strange for a castle, as it involved a great deal of wood and tile in its construction. Tall though it may be, the main tower that rose higher than any other building in the city seemed to be constructed in a tiered system. The castle's blue tiled roofs and red timbers contrasting nicely with the smooth white walls. Bronze and gold adornments decorated the stately building as it stood proudly on the hill overlooking the capital. Gaining altitude to avoid detection by the guards standing watch, the owl soared silently higher until it was but a speck against the sky. Above he noted the layout of the castle.

High at the top of the tiered keep, the owl spotted an open window. Taking a moment to weigh the risks, the owl hesitated, yet through the window he spotted a great deal of people in rich clothes. Such wealth could only belong to nobility, and judging the risk to be worth it, he angled his feathers and drifted through the window on silent wings.

He found himself in an enormous room, the rafters several stories above the distant floor below. Such a high ceiling allowed him a perfect concealed vantage point to observe what was happening in secret. Sinking his talons into a rafter he turned his attention to the scene below. Several large and exquisitely detailed banners hung from anchors among the rafters. The banners were of fine white silk that gleamed brightly in the light drifting from outside. Gold patterns and symbols decorated the banners detailing the lineage and great deeds of ancestors long dead.

On the floor below, standing upon an enormous rug of the finest quality was a host of nobles dressed in luxurious silk. Many were dressed in brilliant whites or rich reds, though there were a few who wore bright greens or deep blues. In an odd contrast to the clothes worn in Nohr, there was not a dark color to be seen at all. The nobility, for what else could they be, shuffled restlessly, their attention directed towards the raised dais that dominated the end of the chamber. Atop the dais was a red cushioned seat with large golden horns rising from the floor to stand at the height of a man's shoulders. The throne's back was engraved gold with an image of a flower. Unfolding from the throne's base, like a peacock's plumage, was a golden adornment that was vaguely reminiscent of a rising sun.

He couldn't believe his luck, he had found his way into the Hoshidan throne room. This was more than he could have hoped for. Zeroing his attention on the throne, he noticed that just off the dais stood a man and a woman in the darkest clothes he has yet seen. The man wore deep blue Hoshidan robes and carried a thick tome in his arms. His face was hard to see, though the owl could tell that he wore glasses and that his hair was rather messy. The woman wore a white robe over a pair of dark pants. Her hair was purple like Camilla's though it lacked the length and vibrancy of the Nohrian princess. She held herself with a bold confidence that was at odds with the rather stern looking man.

Looking back over the crowd of nobles, the owl noticed that many in the crowd were looking towards the throne with barely disguised disgust, loathing, and envy. One group of nobles closest to the throne, their blue and white silken robes decorated with waves, looked distinctly uncomfortable. The lord who seemed to lead the small group had his black hair in a long tail that ran past his shoulders. His frustration was clear, as was his impatience.

"Lord Noburu why are we here? It's been hours surely if the Queen suspected she would have-" A rotund man began only to be cut off by the glare from Noburu.

In a voice so hushed that it was lost to all but the small group and the supernatural bird, Noburu threatened the man. "This is the royal palace fool. Expect that everything you say has been heard and will be reported to that abominable woman. In this place she reigns absolute."

Abashed the rotund man nodded glumly and whispered "Then why the long wait, we've been here for hours."

Noburu scoffed under his breath. "I can't believe I was forced to bring you imprudent merchant. Listen well you lout, for all the failings that have plagued the Masaru dynasty these past years only an idiot would underestimate Queen Mikoto."

"But she's a woman! Is not Prince Ryoma old enough to assume the throne? Surely she's nothing but the regent!"

Noburu chuckled darkly as he eyed the golden throne with greed. "Oh if only. I'd welcome the boy to the throne, anyone would be better than having to deal with a woman who thinks herself higher than she ought."

The room immediately quieted as a woman with inky black hair entered the chamber. She moved with grace and elegance than put the nobles to shame, her white silk dress shone like moonlight in the light of the throne room. Settling herself upon the throne, the queen looked upon the assembled nobles with a face that revealed nothing. Her black eyes scanned the sea of impatient nobles and courtiers, with a knowing smile she gestured. Queen Mikoto would hold her court.

The man with messy blue hair stepped forward and opening his book called out, "The delegation from Hanying may step forward."

From the sea of nobles and courtiers, the nervous group that he had been watching stepped forward. Making their way before the throne, the group led by Lord Noburu bowed before the queen. From his perch high above, he noted that the noble's bow was just deep enough to avoid insult, while the others bowed a fair bit lower. They held their position, waiting for the queen to address them.

"Merchants from Hanying I welcome you to my home, I trust that your journey has been a safe and enjoyable one."

One after another, the five merchants rose from their bow and stood before the queen. Several glanced cautiously at their Lord who continued to maintain his bow. The oldest of the merchants stepped forward, his graying hair and richly decorated robe making him stand out from his fellow merchants. "It has been a most profitable trip your majesty. Most of us have not had reason to visit the capital in many years. It does this old heart well to see that the city is flourishing, surely a result of your own excellent talents."

"I thank you for the compliment. I hope that you were able to make this a profitable trip by personally overseeing your supplies to the capital."

"Ah, my dear queen the majority of our wealth lies in the sea, particularly in our oil trade. I'm afraid that we were unable to bring any barrels with us on this trip, though I assure you that I aim to make this a worthwhile endeavor." The merchant explained.

"Your guild's primary export is whale oil? How profitable, such a valuable resource in this day is sure to make any man very wealthy."

Smiling widely the elderly merchant stroked his grey beard. "Indeed your highness. Our fair city has the largest whaling fleet in all of Hoshido. We currently have fourteen whaling ships out at sea. While it can be a risky investment, I assure you the profits make it worth the effort. Whale oil burns clean and bright, providing for excellent light by which to read. It keeps the gears of our mechanical marvels running smoothly and flawlessly. I'm sure that we can arrange a special shipment of our best oil to the palace so that your majesty can sample the bounty of the seas."

Mikoto smiled kindly down on the elderly merchant. "Such a gesture will not go unnoticed I assure you master merchant. Still I hear that whaling can be incredibly dangerous with a great deal of danger to both the ship and crew. I would not want to endanger the lives of my people for a bit of reading light."

The merchant waved the words away. "Think nothing of it your highness. There are dangers, but we have experienced crews. In the last decade, we have lost but two ships and have harvested over fifty tons of oil. We have our entire fleet of fourteen vessels out in the eastern seas as we speak. Our larger ships shall be returning by the end of winter with oil enough to light this palace for years to come. In fact, our smaller craft shall be coming into harbor soon."

"Soon you say?" Mikoto asked, her words carrying a pointed curiosity that tickled the ears.

"Indeed, we send our smaller vessels out when the whales return to our waters. They don't carry as much oil or bone, but the return is much quicker. Typically they take three months to fill their hulls." The merchant pointed out eagerly, clearly hoping to negotiate a contract with the royal palace.

Mikoto smiled at this. Reaching out to take a scroll offered by her purple haired attendant. "The sperm whales migrate to our waters during our winter, which was eight months ago. By now you should have the oil refined and shipped out to your clients, yet in the past several months no convoys of oil have left the city of Hanying."

"I believe you are mistaken…" The merchant began only to stop himself at the queen's focused gaze and irritated gaze.

"Do not think me an idiot for my gender merchant." Mikoto stated her voice frosty and stern. "I am well aware that your ships are missing and have been for two months. You are here today to tell me why."

As one the merchants stiffened. He and his fellows turned to look at Lord Noburu who had maintained his bow for the entire conversation. "Don't look to him." The queen ordered, snapping the men's attention back to her. "I will have you answer me in your own words or you shall share in the punishment that I have planned for Lord Noburu."

Gulping the merchant nodded and gathered his thoughts. He had forgotten that he was dealing with the Queen of Hoshido, not some fool noblewoman he could peddle his wares to. Only now under her cool gaze was he reminded of the power that this woman wielded, the authority she commanded, and the troublesome nature she possessed. "… Pirates my queen. Our ships have been captured by pirates." The man admitted reluctantly. The court erupted in dull chatter at this revelation.

The queen on her throne looked every inch in command, her dark brown eyes held not a hint of weakness. On that throne sat not a weak woman, but one who had the strength and will to fight for what she held dear.

"That will be all, you may leave. I believe that you have some very upset customers to placate." Bowing once more, the party of merchants quickly left the queen's presence. Before they could leave the throne room, all had been detained by various nobles that held contracts with them.

Still bowing with his back quivering from the long held position, Lord Noburu stood alone before the queen. Queen Mikoto looked down on the man before her for a minute more, the chamber's chatter slowly died away until the whole room was silent. "Rise Lord Noburu." The Lord raised himself upright, his face was red and sweating, but otherwise stoic. "You have much to answer for. Pirates prey on our shipping and I hear not a word about it from you or any of my other coastal lords."

Noburu remained calm in the face of the queen's words, the only reaction was the clenching of his arms hidden under his robes that only the sharp eyesight of the owl could detect. "Queen Mikoto, pirates are not a new occurrence. My forebears and I have fended off pirates often in the centuries before. Worry not; they are petty criminals who will swiftly be brought to justice."

"Petty criminals you say? By my count they have capture eight of your smaller whaling vessels. Those vessels alone are worth over twice your kingdom's yearly taxes. That is hardly what I'd call petty. Furthermore, they have deprived us of oil that was to be used in accelerating the restoration of our industry. In total, these petty pirates have set back the pace of reconstruction by at least five years with the lack of oil and the time to reconstruct replacement vessels."

"Queen Mikoto it is not as bad as you have declared." Noburu stated calmingly.

"You are correct. It's worse. If these pirates are ambitious enough and attract others with their success they will field the captured ships as their own increasing the number of pirates exponentially. Should they perceive a lack of opportunity on the high seas they could easily become bold enough to begin raiding villages and ports along the coast."

"I believe that you are overestimating these people your highness." Noburu commented his tone still relatively level, but with a bit of frustration and anger beginning to color his voice. "You have never seen the sea, let alone dealt with pirates. I've had experience with these filth, and I can assure you that they are nothing more than cowardly thieves. They are not a raiding force like you fear."

"Lord Noburu your ignorance does not surprise me. I have both seen the sea and have sailed it. I well know the dangers and challenges of it far better than you realize. I would wager that you have never sailed the open ocean yourself."

Ducking his head briefly, not in acknowledgement or respect, but to hide the look of anger that flashed across his face, Noburu gathered himself. "Queen Mikoto, I see now, that like my wife, you wish to know every minor occurrence that happens. Rest assured I will keep you well informed in the future."

Queen Mikoto's wielded a smile that lacked any warmth as she looked at the lord with disdain in her eyes. "As the man whose city lost so much to the pirates, and as the man who willfully withheld the news of said attacks from the rest of Hoshido I expect you to take part in eradicating the pirates."

"I will do more than take part oh Queen. Preparations are being made to hunt down these pirates as we speak. Within the month I will personally head an expedition to bring these pirates to justice."

"Oh, and what force will you bring? Most of your deep-water boats are either captured or beyond your reach. What force could you hope to bring against these pirates?"

"Our largest ship the _Glorious Hart_ is being reinforced. By the month's end, it will have room for fifteen crew, forty soldiers, and will be able to outfight and outlast any ship the pirates might have. I will lead a squadron of ships as we hunt down those wretched pirates and end their threat."

"I think not." Mikoto stated. "I will not entrust my nation's forces into the hands of a man who has not only failed to safeguard his ships from pirates, but also one who has no naval experience. After you provision the squadron that I will assemble, you and the _Glorious Hart_ may join the force that is formed to assist in stamping out this threat under the command of Admiral Hayate."

The Lord actually visibly reacted at this. Frowning and clenching his arms tightly he visibly calmed himself. "I will not surrender the glory and honor of bringing these criminals to another. These pirates have harmed my people, and it shall be my people who bring them to heel, not one of your puppets. This task will be accomplished by myself and my fellow lords. It is not a matter to involve the crown."

"… Is that so? As Queen, anything that threatens the prosperity of my people is my responsibility and that of the crown. I will not see the lives and livelihood of my citizens ruined by an incompetent man's pride."

Gritting his teeth and fuming the man felt the eyes of not just the Queen and her attendants, but those of the entire court. Gathering himself, he addressed the Queen. "As the Lord of Hanying I will avenge my people. I invoke the Privilege of First Light. I will hunt the pirates down and if in a year I have not done so all my holdings are to be returned to the crown." A loud chatter immediately broke out at this. Above the crowd, the owl craned his neck in confusion at the reaction of the court. Whatever this privilege might entail, it must have been a rarely used means. He quieted his thoughts as the Queen gestured for the blue haired man.

The man stepped forward to the Lord and offered him a set of papers, which the lord signed and sealed with the offered ink and wax, returning the papers to the Queen who did likewise. Above the chatter, the man declared loudly for all to hear. "The agreement has been struck. Queen Mikoto will allow Lord Noburu to hunt the pirates, should he succeed in this endeavor he shall receive a year's worth of taxes as tribute from the crown. If he and his squadron fail to end the pirate threat, his lands will be forfeit to the crown, including the port of Hanying. According to Hoshidan law set forth by Gerel herself let it be so. Go forth Lord Noburu and defend your lands, should succeed you will earn both rewards and honor. Should you fail, you will have proven yourself unworthy and your lands will be stripped from you and given to one more worthy."

From his perch above, the owl watched as Lord Noburu held himself erect with pride as he walked stiffly away from the Queen. Her eyes showed a hint of amusement at his confidence and bravado.

Once he was amongst his fellows, Noburu was surrounded by his allies as they walked away to discuss the challenge. The foolish man had no idea what he was getting himself into the owl thought. It had taken him months to find the capital, a known city, and this man expected to end the pirate threat on the open seas within a year?

The owl's attention was drawn away from the foolish noble as the large doors to the throne room opened to reveal two figures, one male, and one female. The taller one was dressed in a modified version of a Hoshidan Sky Knight's uniform. She had short-cropped red hair, a fine white scarf wrapped around her neck and appeared to be a year or two older than his creator. For armor, she had a heavy red leather cuirass buckled over a long white coat that reached the thighs. She wore a pair of crisp white heavy leather pants with shin high red boots. Though she was dressed as a Sky Knight, the owl suspected she was someone of high birth as evidenced by the high quality of her gear. Still it was an odd choice to be dressed in a military uniform in the royal court as no one but the guards were dressed as such.

In contrast, her companion, a few years younger, had long gray hair tied in a high tail that reached his shoulders, and wore a set of simple, yet fine clothes. However, his clothes contained not a speck of gold or enameled ivory like many below. His clothes stood out from the crowd with their darker blues and pale grays. Attention was drawn to the fur edged long coat he wore, and the unstrung bronze and white bow in his hand. Amidst the many nobles, he stood out and drew the awareness of all.

With his sharp ears, he heard the boy comment when the others around him could not. "Another day ruined by two faced nobles." The grey haired boy muttered to his companion as he looked upon the crowd of men and women standing between him and the throne.

The red-haired woman chuckled and nudged the boy with her elbow. "Come on Takumi, don't be so glum, this is your introduction to the full court. Don't let these people ruin your day. Besides I am here to support you through this."

"I appreciate it sister." He replied bringing a grin to the red-haired girl's face. He continued on, a twist at his lips hinting at his amusement. "Though I'm sure that you being here has something to do with your latest attempt."

The girl blushed a bit at this, but held herself straight. No fidgeting could be seen. "Well you know I would have been here regardless."

"I know, thanks Hinoka."

"Any time little brother. Now stand tall. You have been chosen by the _Fujin Yumi_. Today marks the beginning of your journey, so be confident. … After all we can't have all of Oboro's hard work go to waste."

With a fond smile, Takumi's free hand brushed his coat and when he looked up, all traces of nervousness and trepidation had been buried, and in their place confidence and drive were found.

Resolved, the two stepped forward past the richly dressed nobles and courtiers and soon stood before the throne. With deep bows, the two presented themselves before the queen. Smiling with her eyes, the woman bid the two to rise.

"Prince Takumi, I have long awaited this day where you stand before the court at my side. Chosen by the divine weapon _Fujin Yumi_ I know that you have a great destiny before you. My son, in recognition of your talents I shall allow you to choose your first assignment."

Bowing once again the young prince gripped the sacred weapon and held it before him. "I thank you for this opportunity mother. I would like to serve my home in dealing with the pirates that have plagued both you and Hanying these past few months. With your permission I'd like to join Admiral Hayate in the extermination of these murderers."

"Your request is ill timed my son, for Lord Noburu has already claimed the right of First Light. He shall have one year to eliminate the pirate threat. If he fails he will have proved that he is unfit for his lands and they will be taken from him."

Takumi was silent a moment before he spoke again. "In that case, I request that I be assigned as your representative to Lord Noburu's voyage so that I might oversee that he does his best in hunting down the pirates. Should he prove himself incompetent and unfit, I will ensure that this voyage is not without merit."

Queen Mikoto smiled proudly at her son. "A daring choice my son. Go and ready yourself, you may bring your retainers, but no more. This mission is to be Lord Noburru's and I will not shade his glory or dishonor by sending any of our soldiers. This may put you at risk."

Smiling, Takumi gave his agreement and with one final bow he made his way to Noburru. Remaining before the throne was Hinoka. In contrast to Takumi's self-assuredness, and Noburru's false courtesy, the red-haired warrior was stoic, her earlier confidence and lightheartedness buried beneath a mask of resolve.

The Queen looked down upon the red-haired Sky Knight with resignation and some small amount of frustration. "Hinoka, my daughter. I had hoped that you would be here to support your brother, and yet here you stand accused of attempting to cross the border without orders in the middle of the night. What have you to say for yourself?"

Hinoka kept her head high as she addressed the Queen. "I will say what I have always said. I will not give up on them, I will do all in my power to save them from the black king."

The court grew quiet, as if a taboo subject had just been announced. The queen seemed to deflate at this. "None wish for their safe return more than I daughter, but I will not have you risking your life in some ill conceived rescue mission. Even if you crossed the border without issue what chance would you have in even finding them?"

"I'd fare better than your spies. My commander says that I am the best scout he's ever seen. I'll find my way and I'll return with both of them safe and sound." Hinoka challenged, her manner bold and brash, even under the scrutiny of both her mother and the court.

"You may be a talented scout, but that would avail you little when you are alone amongst enemy territory with no support. Moreover, let's not forget Lord Katashi's last raid. A force of two hundred militia led by a trained and experienced ninja was driven back by a inexperienced lieutenant known as the Lightning Drake. Hinoka, this was a fresh lieutenant that not only killed one of my ninjas, he lead a well trained platoon that ended up costing us more than half our men. According to the survivors who fled in terror for their lives, this man commanded the lightning and raised the earth, feats equal to that of heroes from the distant past. I will not allow anymore poorly-thought out excursions into Nohr, if this is what lurks within that nation's black heart. Despite the famine they suffer, King Garon is yet a force to contend with."

Hinoka said nothing, but the set of her jaw and the fierceness in her eyes told all that she would not be deterred.

Seeing the expression in her daughter Queen Mikoto sighed. "I applaud your loyalty daughter, but you need to remember that you have more responsibilities and duties than to those who have been stolen. … I am removing you from the Sky Knights." Hinoka looked ready to argue, but the look in the Queen's eyes silenced her rebellious tongue. "Instead I am assigning you to the village of Isuel."

"Isuel? Isn't that a small border village near the southern border?"

"I see your commander wasn't exaggerating your abilities as a scout."

"But the village has no purpose! It's not on a major trade route, it's just another farming village."

Mikoto's direct gaze quieted the red-haired warrior's protests. "You will be given the task of training and teaching the villagers of how to best defend themselves. The better they are able to defend themselves from bandits and the Norhian's Faceless monsters the better chance they have to live. You will live amongst the villagers until such a time that their abilities meet the standards of Saizo."

Hinoka turned her eyes to a distant corner of the chamber where a man with orange hair that was strewn with silver stood. Though he was old for a ninja, he carried an air of confidence and assurance that few could match.

Mikoto continued. "Once the villagers have met his standards you may rejoin the Sky Knights. Should you take this chance to run off I can guarantee that not only will you be caught once more, but that will be the last time your feet will ever leave the earth again."

Hinoka's defiance melted away at the threat. Reluctantly the princess accepted the terms. "I will do as you command my Queen." Frustration bled off the red-haired woman as she stalked away and made for the exit.

High in the rafters, the owl observed all. The people who came and went, the words spoken and not spoken, the actions and attitudes of all who visited the Hoshidan royal court. By the end of a week he had seen all he could hope for. It was time to return home to his creator. On silent wings he flew out of the palace. No one heard him, none noticed him, and not one person suspected that he was ever there.

-Eight Months Later 1584 A.G. Isuel Village-

Hinoka looked on the villagers she had known these past months. She had lived alongside them. Helped with the planting and harvest on several of the nearby farms. Old man Seung had become a grandfather to her, the elder passing along wise advice that was far more useful than the pessimistic and hopelessness that Azama was prone to spouting. Seung's kindness and patience, especially during those early days, was helpful in curbing her impatience and rashness. She still burned to save her siblings from Nohr's clutches, but the days in the fields working alongside her people have taught her better than any lesson the true weight of her duties. Looking back, she could say with confidence that teaching the villagers how to best defend themselves was the easiest part of her time here.

The fieldwork was challenging and required long hours in the sun, while her dealings with the local council of elders was quite eye opening. She now could understand a bit of what mother had to deal with, stubborn old men that required more than a little coaxing to do what was best for Hoshido rather than for their small village. Barricades and a watchtower had been constructed to help keep the village safe from both bandits and the Faceless.

In her time here, the bandits have kept far away, though the Faceless have not. Just days ago a party of seven green monsters had appeared. Spotted by young Jeong, the village rallied and killed the beasts. Her training had proven its worth. Though a few men had suffered a broken limb or two when getting too close to the monsters, there were no deaths. The injured were touted as heroes and together she and the villagers burned the foul creatures outside of town.

Now though. Now she watched as Lord Myeong whipped the men into a frenzy at the idea of further attacks from the Faceless. Men who offered a kind smile and a word of advice on how to plow the fields were now shouting and screaming profanities against the Nohrians. Their eyes shone with anger, rage, and malice.

Lord Myeong shouted, "Too long have we had to fend of these horrible creatures! Let us end the source of these vile beasts! We shall track the Faceless to their lair and bleed dry every last one of the Nohrian pigs who dare to send these monsters against us!" In reply the crowd of villagers roared louder still.

She watched stunned as men and women she had shared a meal with and laughed alongside with now readied themselves to murder people they have never even met. Had you asked her two days ago, she would have said she was proud of these people. Proud to know them and be accepted by them. But now? They were past reason, her pleas for restraint and patience fell on deaf ears. They had a target for their anger and frustration, and they would see it suffer.

"Gird yourselves my fellow country men and join me and the rest of my men in this righteous quest!" Lord Myeong shouted. "For we shall cross the border. We will kill these swine in their homes. We will bring back the riches of their land for ourselves. Above all else I promise you this, we shall have our revenge upon the Nohrian scum."

As the villagers screamed their hatred and pledged themselves to the Lord's mission Hinoka noticed the change in their eyes. Their eyes lacked any of the warmth that she had seen before. The anger. The rage. THEY looked like the Faceless.

1\. Privilege of First Light an ancient Hoshidan custom that developed to control and restrain the hot blooded Hoshidan nobles who took to the field in search of honor and glory. Gerel the Dawn Dragon declared that the nobles may claim the honor of pursuing a foe or leading an attack over anyone, even the throne, but should they fail their lands and resources would be forfeit. This curbed many a hot blooded noble as they were less likely to rush into a battle ill prepared, costing lives, while making a mess for the Hoshidan king. If victorious, the noble will be given praise, glory, and a gift from the Hoshidan throne.

 **And there we have it, a quick look into what is going on in Hoshido, and a few hints as to what will be happening in Hoshido in the years to come. For a long time I have been thinking of the best way to introduce what is happening in Hoshido, and I thought that the 10,000 views would be a nice milestone to introduce what is happening in the land of the Dawn Dragon.**

 **I won't say too much about the characterization we see thus far, as I don't want to spoil some of what I have planned later, but I will say this. Hinoka will not be a superfluous character. She will have a point and play an important role in the story, this I promise.**

 **As always, feel free to ask questions and please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on what you have read here. As I have been delayed in posting due to my studies and testing, I think your patience deserves a bit of a reward.**

 **Expect the next chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **sometime next week.**


End file.
